Eat Cero and Die!
by Converted
Summary: OCsxEspada: The Hogyokou has lead two innocent girls into the series Bleach. They never expected to land in Las Noches against Aizen and his men; so basically, they're screwed. With things going way out of hand, how are they ever going to get home?
1. Chapter 1

**EAT CERO AND DIE - REVISITED**

I've revisited and rewritten my fan fiction 'Eat Cero and Die' with the help of my friend. For those who read the last version of this one, not _much_ has changed. Only the character's name, look, plot... and a few other bits. But it's better than the last one (I hope it is)!

The summary doesn't sound interesting at all, does it? Basically its about two OC characters who gets into the series Bleach, literally, and tries to survive. At least (skim) read, if you have to, and review! That would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. And if I did there would be more chapters focusing on the Espadas, tyvm. I do own the OC characters: Kaye Persona and Rie Vanille.**

**

* * *

**

_I warily picked up my pace and caught up with Kaye as we recklessly walked towards our fate._

"I hear they're replacing the park with a not-so-big apartment block. Some _rich_ people are funding the construction and said it to be done in a month that way they can live there or something like that," Kaye blabbed on as she rolled her light blue eyes.

"Jeez!" I scoffed as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black denim shorts. "Why would they want to live in this plain and empty neighborhood of Crinkles anyways?"

"Beats me. Crinkles is a cool as street and all but couldn't they ruin another park elsewhere?" she cocked her head to the right making her long chestnut hair flow along. I merely shrugged. We merrily walked to the now-forgotten and soon-to-close park just down the road from my house. The summer heat was beating down at us and the lull wind gushes pass my blue black pony tail and Kaye's teal dress. It was a great day but that didn't help to how I was feeling on the inside.

"Here we are."

We reached the secluded park with red tape lines going across it. No one was there and it's basically been abandoned for a couple of weeks now. Everything in the park was lonesome, the swings, the slides, the spinning monkey bars and even the see-saw: the place where me and Kaye met and played most of our childhood times on. It was all in stable shape but it missed the warmth of happiness and laughter on it.

"Hey Rie," Kaye snapped me back to reality. "Race you to the see-saw?" she smirked.

"Fine. Ready set go!" I quickly yelled as I made a dash straight to the finish line. I could hear Kaye running up to catch me while yelling "you cheater" out loud. I jumped up on one side of the see-saw and Kaye jumped on the other a second later.

"Slooooow pooooke!" I poked my tongue out and pushed myself up making her go down and bounce slightly. We both giggled and laughed amongst one another. At this very playground was where we shared our first meeting and childhood times together. And from then on we've developed the same interest, liked the same styles of clothes, loved the same music...

"Could you believe how _epic_ this week's chapter in Bleach was?"

Oh, and did I mention our same overly-obsessive love to Bleach?

"That shit, was ah-freakin-mazing! Aizen just became _god_ right _thurr_!" I squealed. We were fans of Japanese manga and anime but what we were obsessing-fan-girls on was the series Bleach by the author Kubo Tite. We love the characters, the story, the art - we love all of it to boring-bits! Once we start discussing about Bleach it's almost never-ending.

"They have got to change the title for each chapter though..." grumbled Kaye as she sways down the see-saw.

"Agreed. The title doesn't even make sense anymore! Deci-" a sudden rush of vibrating sound emitted in the air making my ears crack. I clenched my ears and hopped off the seat. I could hazily see Kaye already on the ground in a ball form grasping her ears tight. Where was this annoying noise coming from? My eyes couldn't open as I focused my strength into shutting down my ears from hearing the noise. Seconds later it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and discarded my hands away from my swollen ears. I looked to the side of me to check if Kaye was all right.

"R-Rie! You all right?" she cried out to me.

I gave her a slight nod, "Are you?" she nodded back. I scanned around the playground and the road to see if anyone triggered something that might have caused that unusual feeling. Nothing.

"Oh my g... what the heck. Rie look!" Kaye pointed behind and I swiftly turned around to find a ripping two-meter dash across the fabric of reality.

"Holy sh...it." It was unbelievable. There was a black stitched line formed onto nothingness on the other side of the see-saw was and I can honestly tell it wasn't there before. It was emitting a vibrating buzz which I presumably guessed was where the irritating noise came from. Kaye unthinkably climbs over the see-saw and walks up closer to that _thing._

"Kaye you douche! What are you thinking!" I whisperingly yelled as I cautiously followed behind her hoping not to cause a reaction to the mysterious fragment.

"Oi, this might sound stupid - but doesn't this look like the Garganta… from Bleach?" she questioned.

"Yeah your right, that sounds stupidly stupid. Now get away from that and let's get out of here!"

"No no, look! It does right?" I helplessly sighed and approached it a step closer. I tilted my head to the side, then the other side. It, actually _does_ look slightly, could be, possibly, maybe, like the Garganta. But what are the odds!

"I'm telling you it is! LOOK!" Kaye unthinkably shoves her hands in and pushes the ripped dash vertically stretching it open. I instinctively ducked away and realized nothing came popping out like what always happens in most thriller movies. I crept in closer and denied the whole idea of it possibly being Bleach's Garganta. Kaye takes a step inside the realm.

"Are you retarded! Don't go in there!"

"Oh come on, its fine!" Kaye grabs me by the wrist and drags me inside with her. The air felt awfully heavy in there but that didn't matter since the wonders of it all practically took my breath away. It was an endless move of black starry space with no boundaries all around. I looked down and noticed that a floating and slightly transparent cyan-blue ground was what we were standing on.

"K-Kaye, we have got to go!" I turned back but the sunny park in which we came from was missing and perhaps had gotten consumed by the realm, meaning no exit.

"Rie, Rie!" Kaye tugged at the end of my sleeveless peach shirt. "Look what I can do to the floor!"

"This is no time to-" she took a step forward and particles out of nowhere began to build the next path two inches away from the toes of her foot. She took another careful step and more cyan particles would quickly add on to the floating path.

"Let's go, Rie!" cheered Kaye as she continued to walk on the only path of this realm. I helpless sighed knowing that whatever I say to Kaye will go through one ear and out the other. I took my first step on the path and its smoothness created a friction against my bulky, short black boots and had crafted a squeak. The pathway seemed stable but I still had my doubts about this place and no way was I giving in on the idea of it being the Garganta. I warily picked up my pace and caught up with Kaye as we recklessly walked towards our fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everybody! I made this one longer cause I won't be able to update for a few days. Oh dear, I hope this chapter is good enough! Please READ and REVIEW; any would be much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its characters. I LOVE Bleach and its characters though!**

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow owowowowow!" I roared and hurled off the weight toppled over me. A yelp echoed the place and my eyes quickly shot open to find that it was Kaye that I had harshly pushed.

"Rie you dick! Look at what you did to my teal dress!" she cried as she dusted off the surface of her clothes.

"Sorry sorry!" I placed my hands out in surrender and lightly chuckled. I glanced around and raised a brow at our strange and yet familiar surroundings. The interior design was plain and had grey concrete from wall-to-wall, ceiling and floor, there was a very long white table and tall chairs... and these flight of stairs in front... it clicked in my head.

"K-K-Kaaayyee...?" my breath began to hitch as I desperately held the squealing of my little fan-girliness-self inside. I could feel my heart thumping on my skin while I thought _"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. This is Las Noches, isn't it? As in the one from Bleach? HOLY OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD"_.

"RIE RIE RIE RIE! This is-! I mean it really is, isn't it?" Kaye squealed as she stood up and excitedly bounced on the spot. I joined her and bounced on the spot as well while cheering a "Ho-rray!". It's not every day you get to be standing in the middle of one of your fantasy's setting. We happily clapped each other's hands together and giddily hopped in a circle while giggling.

"What do you mean 'the Hogyokou suddenly reacted?"

We froze. We immediately turned to the massive door behind and we could hear many footsteps coming in close. OH SHIT, someone was coming...

"Is this what the fucking meetings about?" a familiar voice from blue-haired voice character groaned.

Why am I excited yet petrified at the same time? I have a huge hunch that the people coming in might be the Espadas. And if so, then we're as good as dead.

"Rie, we have to get out of here..." Kaye whispered and tugged at my shirt. I knew that, but where to? There was another massive door across up the high flights of stairs but it might not be such a good idea to exit from there assuming where the situation was heading. I searched the grey walls but there was no other way out.

"We're here." the footsteps had stopped. I could feel their presence on the other side of the door. It was useless; there was nowhere to run and we couldn't possibly fight them without some sort of weapon or something. There was one thing we had and could do but it's only luck if it would work on them or not. I stood in front of Kaye and held my ground.

"Follow me on this," I whispered and she replied with a nod.

The doors creaked opened from the inside and there they were: the ten white and fierce Espadas. "OH FUCK" I instantly thought. No freaking way this could be happening but the fact that they were there, _alive_, means this must be some screwed up dream of mine.

The frail black-haired Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, was the first one in and noticed us right away. My heart skipped a quick beat at the thrill of one of the actual characters from my favourite series could see us and was even staring dead into our eyes! As the rest of them came in my heart was already running a marathon and as I spotted my beloved favourite Espada out of the lot I felt like I could have fainted right then and there - it was a dream coming true! It's not only him though, seeing all the Espadas - I knew that we were definitely screwed and all but that didn't really matter much to me since I was absolutely blown away by their revived existences. But I had to keep my composure and not activate my fan-girliness-self just yet. Every single one stopped and pretty much carried the same "who are they?" expression on their faces but Nnoitra Jiruga didn't hold back to say his part.

"Who the hell are these bitches?" he furrowed his brows. Every Espada agreed to Jiruga's question and only waited for us to answer - boy, did we look ridiculous standing there. I took a shallow gulp and begged the Gods of Luck that they would buy the shit that was coming out of my mouth.

"Sh-shouldn't we be asking you the same question?" I shyly replied back in a light tone. Kaye knew what I was trying to pull since I could feel her staring at me in surprise.

Before the Espadas had said more questions the door from the high staircase opened and out came the three ex-Shinigami Captains whom I assumed would do so: Kaname Tousen, Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Souske. They immediately looked to our direction with raised brows. The tension in the room was_ pretty_ fucked-up. I took this moment to stretch out the idea to them that we were clueless in this whole charade.

"Wh-who are you guys?" I asked as I looked to each character with oh-so-confused grey-filled eyes. I felt like kicking myself for using this overly-dramatic facade.

For those of you who don't understand the concept I'm working on - it's the 'innocence' trick, where you gaze at them with puppy-dog eyes and an angelic tone to show you're a harmless and pure being that wouldn't even hurt a single fly. It's not an easy task to perform and takes years of practice and experience.

"Where are we, sis?" Kaye slowly peeked out from behind me. I lightly elbowed her as a hidden interpretation to say 'good work and keep it up' praise. She knew exactly where we were already and we aren't related by blood at all, so from that single question I knew she would play her innocence on the line too. The both of us have perfected the 'innocence' trick ever since we were little. Thanks to our everlasting childish looks and soft high-pitched voices, we're still mistaken to be eleven years old at our current age of fifteen, which is a major advantage for us on transportation fares and as suspected troublemakers in class.

I glanced at Aizen Souske who stared back at us down with his icy brown gaze. "Hm, how can we help you young ladies?" hearing his voice for some reason, sent shivers down my spine.

"Uhhm... how about you answering our questions: who are you guys and where are we?"

"I am Aizen Souske, these two beside me are Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen. 'They' over there, are my fellow Arrancars, also known as the Espadas. You have ill-fatedly trespassed within my palace, Las Noches." he said in less than a few words of introduction. "And you are?"

"Younha... I'm Younha." I gulped. I gently pulled Kaye to the front and hoped she would say an alias as well.

"Y-Yui."

"And we didn't mean to trespass... we just somehow, suddenly, landed here..." I mumbled off.

"You are going to need to explain in more detail," the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, said as he flicked his pink hair to the side.

"Pathetic. Someone should be rid of these pesky little children." grumbled the 'old geezer' of an Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn.

"Heh, since they're pretty much useless, we should just kill 'em off and start with the meeting, yeah?" Nnoitra grinned showing his bright glossing teeth. I really wasn't scared of them and their death-glare. The exciting butterflies still flew around in my stomach and practically ate all my thoughts of fear on possibly getting killed by these guys. I just could not stop staring at the characters!

"Nnoitra Jiruga, stand down." Aizen announced that made everyone pause to face him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out an orb inside a crystal. 'Hogyokou?' I immediately recognized the shape but there was no ominous feel to it like how they described it in _Bleach_. Suddenly Aizen chucked it at me and I immediately caught it. The Hogyokou was between my hands and I could feel it starting to vibrate. Its vibration began to increase and next thing I knew the orb was floating an inch above my palms and shined a black light throughout the room.

I dropped the Hogyokou and stumbled down from the sudden effect and from the uneasy feeling the piece was giving out. I swear I heard voices, screeching voices and this very strange and heavy feeling was definitely emitting from it. I stared at the Hogyokou that rolled onto the concrete floor. What were those voices? And that weird black blast of light? Kaye lends a hand to bring me up to my feet as Aizen flash steps to the soiled Hogyokou and picks it up. He checked each detail of the crystal with a stern look.

"Nnoitra, Szayel Aporro, restrain them." The two sonidos behind us in a split second. Szayel Aporro grabs my wrists and holds them behind my back as Nnoitra did the same on Kaye but with much power considering the Quinto Espada was insanely strong not to mention freakishly tall.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen continues to command them. "Escort these two to the chamber cell at the lower quarters." he takes a quick glance at us then back to Ulquiorra who replied a 'yes sir'.

"As for the rest of my fellow Espadas, return to your rooms and we shall continue with the meeting at another time."

"We shall discuss and explain to each other more clearly later, Younha, Yui." Aizen turns and shunpos back up the stairs and exits the place with Gin and Tousen. The rest of the Espadas made their way out and sonidos back to their rooms leaving us five.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra walks ahead and the four of us trailed behind.

"Tch. Why the fuck can't we just chop you bitches up?" Nnoitra gave a disgusted look at Kaye who was practically walking on air since he couldn't be bothered bending down to her height level.

"Why can't you just let us go?" Kaye struggled about, trying to break free from his grip but only made his grip stronger. I sighed at the waddling Kaye.

"Is restraining us really necessary?" I asked.

"Lord Aizen's orders." Ulquiorra monotonously replied and continued walking forward, not even turning back to look at us.

Oh I give up. Everything was too overwhelming especially what happened with the Hogyokou. This has got to be a dream. It's just unbelievable! It's unbelievable that we've stepped into the world of Bleach and it's also unbelievable that Kubo Tite's characters are physically holding us and speaking to us. UGH. My emotions and the whole thing are so mixed up.

I am truly super happy that my ever-so favourite Espada, Szayel Aporro is walking right behind me - oh, how I longed adored him from the moment he appeared on _Bleach_! I absolutely love his insanity, perfection and his dazzling amber eyes... his torso... inches apart from my back, his gloved fingers wrapped around my wrist and his sooth breathing in my neck... BUT OKAY! I'm also super confused, alright? And ever since we saw the, _undoubtedly_, the Garganta, materialized in front of us, everything got majorly perplexing from there on. And now I'm worried that we might be stuck here with no way of returning home, or worst. Get killed by these guys. I'm sure that this Bleach universe doesn't provide any respawn points, except of course, if you're the main character but that titles already been taken by Kurosaki Ichigo. Oh god. Either way this entire predicament is a rollercoaster ride.

"Younha, was it?" I jumped upon hearing Szayel's voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"Explain yourself. How did you cause the Hogyokou to react in such a remarkable way?"

I gradually bobbed my head down to hideaway my tomato face from Szayel, "Well, even I'm not sure how..." I began to think deeply about the question. I truthfully did not know how or why it reacted that way. I haven't seen it in the chapters or episodes of the Hogyokou reacting in that way, as far as I can remember, and I bet the thing was broken in the first place - no way could it have been me who made it act all bizarre. The Octava Espada asked no further knowing my answers would be useless to him.

We continued our walk down the depths of Las Noches in silence, although, Kaye would not stop wailing and Nnoitra kept yelling at her to 'shut up', so it wasn't completely in silence. There were things I hadn't known about the palace: Las Noches. For example, the incredibly high ceilings, the repetitive use of dark colours as the wall paint, the concrete tile floors, the dim lighting of the hallway and the heavy dusty air. On the whole Las Noches is downright dull and simple. Well, simplicity is the ultimate sophistication, so it practically suits the whole Spanish mafia image, which I'm guessing is what they were aiming for.

We finally reached the cell's door and Ulquiorra opens it. Octava and Quinto dragged us inside and released us. Kaye was still teary from Nnoitra's abuse and continued to whine while relieving her wrist.

"Shut up and stay here or else we'll fucking kill you!" Nnoitra growled as he and Szayel exits the room and Ulquiorra locking us in. I heavily breathed in and out taking in the moment and what took place minutes ago. I glanced at Kaye and she glances back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaaaah it's been too long since I've updated on the third chapter for this fanfic, and I'm honestly sorry. Studies really are a pain... but I did have time to write chapters out for it; I just haven't had the time to proofread and publish.

And so, Chapter 3! (The rest will be published as soon as possible)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. And if I did I would have remembered to put some panel time for those other characters who hardly get panel time! D:**

* * *

"Kaye..."

"Rie..."

3... 2... 1...

"OH MY FREAKING AIZEN!" We both squealed to our hearts content.

"Rie did you fucking just see that? The Espadas were just there, really there, and the Espada's meeting room is better that I've totally expected! Tell me I'm not dreaming! And you, my friend, officially _rock_. The 'innocence' scheme and us as 'Younha' and 'Yui', HA! I cannot believe we just lied to them and I _so_ cannot believe what just happened!" Kaye blabbered on excessively.

"Hell yeah man! They were honestly there. And I was so close to fainting when Szayel touched me, WOOO~! I don't really care what's going on but all I know is that Szayel is goddamn hot up close and personal! AAAAAHHH we're so on high right now!"

… Let's just say that this discussion was as close to never-ending but managed to stop around twenty minutes before we dropped dead on the red rug panting from our rambling.

I looked up to the ceiling from where I had laid and began to really think about the reality of our situation. So, it began with us walking to the park and next thing you know the Garganta pops out of nowhere and we wildly go in. Then the path lead us smack-bang in the middle of the meeting room where the Espadas and Aizen were coincidentally there. Then Aizen suddenly chucked the Hogyokou at me that suddenly did something. And now we're sent at this cruddy cell still mildly confused. Interesting… And a whole lot of 'WTF'. Worst-case-scenario through, what if we'll never get out of here? Or even worst, what if we'll never get out of this world?

"Rie..." Kaye whispered making me snap out of my thoughts, "Do you think they heard us yelling?"

I chuckled. Kaye's optimism always does cheer me up. Her being blissfully aware of reality makes me feel I should do the same, so I couldn't possibly tell her how bad our situation is. I mean just the thought of not going back home.. And not ever seeing our family and friends… I could feel the pile of bricks stacking on top of me. But I had to discard the thought and replied gladly,  
"In all the episodes not once did I see the transmissions in Las Noches include speakers," Kaye laughed and soon I laughed along with her filling the room with our giddy bursts.

Kaye then got up and dusted off her clothes once again. There were spots of dirt clearly visible on her dress but she couldn't do anything to clean it off. Kaye briskly walks around the holding cell and abruptly gasped, "Rie! Do you have any idea where we are?"

I stood and raised a brow at her, "Didn't we go over this already? We're in Las Noches…"

"Not that stupid. Look around, don't you see? We're in Inoue Orihime's cell!" she started prancing around in circles. She pointed to the long pale blue couch then to the high barred window in the middle which showed the eminent crescent moon of Las Noches.

"... Oh yeah... we are... but, what does it matter?"

"It_ matters_ because we can do whatever we want in this universe! Am I right or am I just right?" _No_. Well actually... Kaye is right! The fact that Inoue Orihime isn't occupying this room must mean that Aizen hasn't executed his plans yet; and also, the fact we know all the characters and what happens in the series, we can pretty much change the whole outcome of the story! Right? The consequences? Heck, we'll deal with that later.

"Kaye, you genius!" I smacked her on the shoulders to congratulate her moment of epiphany. "But how the hell can we do any changes to this bloody world if we're stuck here?"

Kaye stopped. Well she's stumped, and so am I. They probably would leave us here to rot since we're useless to them anyways and begging them to let us go is highly unlikely. Oh jeez, and I wanted to explore and see all the other characters too!

I started pacing across the room and Kaye sat down on the sofa. The both of us began passing each other ideas on our jailbreak.

"Oh! How about one of us pretend to have a seizure and the other desperately calls for help from them?" Kaye sat up.

"No. They wouldn't care."

"How about saying we have to pee?"

"No. They wouldn't even bother."

"Young ladies' time of the month?"

"Awkward, so no."

Not one realistic and possible to perform idea popped up and we were starting to give up hope on escaping this place. Kaye sighed and flopped down on the couch as I continued to pace. Pacing helped me to calm down and kept me sane. They haven't returned to the room for more than an hour now so I really believed they were going to leave us here. I stopped still in front of a wall and clenched my fists on my sides. I closed my eyes tight and thought of one final resort deep into my mind. Nothing.

"AAAAAHHH CRAP!" I slammed my fists hard onto the concrete wall and at that moment a blast of black beam destroyed the wall it came in contact with. Pieces of grey from the wall scattered on the floor as I blinked several times. 'Holy-What the flip was that?' was all I could think of. Kaye immediately ran up to me.

"Hey! Are you alright? Rie!" I stood there mouth agate as she furiously swayed me. I shook my head and gave her a long grin.

"Dude! Did you just see that?"

"No kidding! How did you do that?" Before we could begin our never-ending episode again I heard commencing static noises coming in from the distance. 'It must be Arrancars on their way from hearing that explosion,'. I didn't bother to explain to Kaye my cluelessness prior to me blasting that wall and immediately grabbed her wrist as we both started to run into the simply confusing halls of Las Noches. We took quick skids to the left, right, then right again and so on but the halls didn't look any different. Kaye was already panting heavily and slowed her pace down until it came to a complete stop. She was doubling down and catching her breath.

"K-Kaye, we have to move!" I said between breaths and leaned against the wall. It was unfair; they had sonido! What I'd give for a cheat-run like that. I scanned the area for some sort of door to hide inside. "Shit," I cursed as steps began to echo loudly in the halls and there was still no damn door around. I slammed the wall beside me, stared, and wondered if I could do the same blast of black on the wall again. Kaye wearily looked at me.

"Heck, if there's no door, we'll just make our own!" I slammed my fists hard onto the wall again and thank God it worked! I could feel a hint of strong rush of flare inside me and out through the base of my fists. It shattered the piece with a loud boom and a large hole was made. I slowly brought my fists up and looked closely at them. 'How on earth did I just do that?' My hands didn't feel any different and I always get an ecstatic rush welling inside before it releases that black beam. 'Am I hungry or something...?'

Shrugging, I grabbed Kaye again as we dashed through the obliterated wall and made a right. There was a large white door on the left side of the hall and without a second thought we made a run there. It took the both of us on full strength to push the grand door. We sneaked in and gently closed the door from the inside. Our ears were planted on the door as we carefully tried to hear the footsteps coming close and then distancing away. We happily let out a sigh of relief knowing they lost our tracks.

"Just in time I see, Younha, Yui?" hearing the deep, devious voice behind us, I swear the room suddenly turned into a blizzard since we were both frozen solid. We creaked slowly to turn and found we had landed to yet another familiar room with so familiar people. Aizen Souke, sitting on his white chair with the whole landscape of Hueco Mundo behind him, smirked at us as if waiting for the answer to his rhetorical question.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! (HORRAAAAY)~ Thank you all those who reviewed and added the story to their favorites; you've made me ever so happy!  
How is everyone finding the story? Is it sucking? Please don't give up on it! D: I blame myself for my slow updates on chapters but know that the story is still going strong!

Thank you all and please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo does. And needs to hurry up with the Bleach manga chapters (please) XD**

* * *

We had landed into Aizen's smaller Throne Room, that was still too huge to even be considered as a 'room', and contained a low flight of stairs, one chair and one remarkable background of Hueco Mundo. But we weren't the only ones in the room. Ichimaru Gin on the left, Kaname Tousen on the far corner right and surprisingly Szayel Aporro to the right of his Lord. The room was filled with a wary and suffocating atmosphere. Whatever was going to happen, we definitely weren't expecting nor ready for.

"The Hogyokou..." Aizen began as he slowly pulls out the crystallized dark-purple orb and holds it up between his index and thumb to us. "The moment 'presences' passing the Garganta were detected, the Hogyokou began to stir. At the exact moment where those 'presences' had arrived, it stirred immensely causing the containment of it to disperse. To our surprise, as we entered the room in which you lovely young ladies had been, the Hogyokou stimulated and reacted overwhelmingly." Aizen glared hard as if trying to see through us, "It was a wise idea of mine to have given you the Hogyokou to prove my speculation in which you are the ones who have caused it to break from its dormant state." he continued.

The ex-Shinigami Captain was definitely waiting for us to explain but I was rolling possible endings in my head on things I would say; but it all leads to us getting our heads chopped off. Whether I told nothing but innocence or the complete truth there's no way they would buy it.  
Aizen closes his eyes, "Szayel Aporro, care to share your investigation into this?" it was more of an impatient order but Szayel still acted coolly.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," he clears his throat, "I have recorded their spiritual pressure data from the moment they arrived on my operating lab, and it is... quite puzzling." this sentence earned a raised brow from Aizen and from me as well. "When they had landed their emitting _reiatsu_ levels was unique and inconsistent that was shifting at each second and for some unknown reason, they are only detectable to us as common souls therefore we found them as of 'no threat'. But on their time at confinement one reached a reiatsu break elapsing the Tres' Resurrectión highest approximated reiatsu, as well as the time one held the Hogyokou…"

'Bullshit.' I would've called out. Are they saying we're some kind of retards that caused the Hogyokou to 'break from its dormant state' or… something about the ' Tres' Resurrectión' reiatsu… what? Szayel stated other facts about us to Aizen but he completely lost me on the rest. I stopped listening and kept my confused expression on as I began to stare at the characters in front of us instead, especially to this one specific pink-haired, deep amber-eyed character.

I know I was suppose to focus on the situation and all but I didn't get what Szayel had been saying! All I know is that he sounds great and looks hot. My eyes agreed since they wouldn't stop scanning him up and down. It's just so unbelievable that he, (and also the rest of them), are there; talking… and looking as hot as ever. Dammit… I should have brought a camera with me.

The pink-haired Espada had been flicking through his clipboard back and forth and mumbled to Aizen a few further details. Gin had been smirking and said "OOOH YAAAAAH~" at one time, most probably from the confusing relayed information. From the looks of it, Aizen was getting awfully impatient with all this.

"Explain. Younha, Yui." Lord Aizen was so close to popping a vein or chopping our heads off. Ugh. I can't take this truck-load of crap anymore! I'm tired of hearing these intense and extensive Bleach terms; I regret not studying all these on Wikipedia when I had the chance. I honestly can't explain our emitting reiatsu because I didn't even know we were emitting any! And as for the Hogyokou, what the fuckery is it? That piece of marble is completely annoying. I've had it with this room! I wanna get outta here and explore Bleach Universe right now, dammit! I clenched my fists beside me and prepared myself.

"Fine." I growled. "We'll tell you the truth..." Kaye gasped behind me knowing this was the worst idea that's been pulled out of my ass. We could easily lie to them again and be all innocent - but they'll definitely find out the truth one way or another. And besides, what's the worst they could do powerless, adorable, little girls~? Wait, I'm kidding, don't answer that.

"The truth is... Kaye and I... aren't from here."

And that was it. I told them pretty much everything from how we got here to how we know so much about them. Though, I may have exaggerated a little (a lot) on saying we're from a 'parallel world' and that we've been watching them for a long time now and we know what happens to the future of this universe. The opposing four across could not keep their jaws attached. Their reactions looked so hilarious I was trembling in hesitation from bursting out my laughter.

I've been the one explaining the most and Kaye only said a few short words to back me up. I kept talking and waiting for someone to shut me up or decapitate us but they were all just dumbfounded. I paused a few seconds to make up other things to say in my head until Gin chuckled, then froze.

"Yer not kiddin', are ya?" Gin's sly grin was slowly fading.

Kaye shook her head, "Nope."

Well, I believe I have said enough so I stopped talking since no one had the common courtesy to silence me. Everyone across us had been quiet. Presumably thinking through what I said, which were _mostly _true.

Tousen had grumbled the word "Absurd," and Szayel pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and collected himself. Aizen hadn't move from his position of one arm on the chair and his head resting on the back of his fingers. Guess that was all the reaction they could make.

'Gaaaah! Someone stop the awkward silence!' I was so close to running out the door with Kaye but Aizen finally managed to talk.

"So you are not whom you first introduced as Younha and Yui, but are Rie and Kaye?" I raised a brow at his question. 'Is that all he got from what I just said?'

"Uh, yes. That was a joke. Sorry." Aizen nodded, satisfied with the answer. He somehow guessed my mixed reaction from his question.

"I had presumed you two must have been familiar with us since your words and acts throughout held no fear," he pointed out.  
My eyes bulked open, 'Wow, we fail, huh?' and here I thought we had nailed that shenanigan.

"This anecdote of a 'parallel world' in which you speak of does sound promising, but before we get to that-" Aizen slowly stood up from his seat.

"Rie, Kaye, I have a proposition for you. Join me and my fellow comrades and reveal to us what you have seen into the future of this world, or, be killed where you stand."

"... Any other available choices?" I queried.

"Decide at once."

"O-Okay okay!" I turned back to Kaye behind me and gave her a doubtful look. She cheerfully smiled knowing that I'd pick the obvious.

"We-We'll join you, Lord Aizen…" I dropped one knee to the ground and lowered my head down, imitating a servant-master pose. Kaye followed my actions while uttering a 'yes'.

"Lord Aizen, you cannot-" Tousen retaliated.

Aizen raised his hand, "We will treat them as a comrade but with specialty. We will keep them under watch and if they so happen they are not whom they seem to be then we will not hold back on disposing them. Do we understand one another, Rie and Kaye?" Our names carried a hint of distaste.

I kept myself composed and bowed once more. "We're forever yours, faithfully, Lord Aizen Sosuke," that was so typical suck-up right there. But I wasn't planning on getting killed on my first day of the job as being an Arrancar. 'SWEET!', I had butterflies all over and I couldn't wait to roam around Las Noches and be all pimp with other Arrancars! Not now though, right now I was focusing on composing my face that way it doesn't look like its creakily smiling.

Aizen directed to Szayel that he would be doing a full examination on our physical features to complete his research but first off he had to lead us back to another cell since the one we were suppose to stay in before is currently in construction. Kaye and I just shrugged to each other and followed Szayel through the halls. 'Wheeee~ Szayel's back is so well-framed,' I grinned.

Kaye poked at my sides, "Oi," she whispered. I blinked and slightly turned behind to Kaye who was walking close. "Whaddup?" Kaye smirked. She wasn't exactly asking about my well-being in slang but more of a shortened message that should say 'Could you believe what kind of crap just happened then? The things you said really got them good and now look at us; we're Arrancars! This is totally awesome!' Trust me; if you've known the person for most of your life you develop one word codes that say a hundred words.

"Right?" I smirked back. We were too busy exchanging telepathic looks that I hadn't noticed Szayel stopping the march and I bumped onto his back. "Waaah!" I yelped and stumbled a few steps behind.

The Octava turned right around and glared at us. "Look here. You two are nothing more than tools of information to Lord Aizen. And if you so happen to be showing a speck of suspicion I have been ordered to destroy you both without a second thought, so I suggest you save your absurdity and_ follow._"

Kaye and I momentarily looked at one another in surprise to Szayel's sudden outburst. Then we looked back to him with a huge grin on our faces.

"Understood. Octava Espada; Szayel Aporro Grantz~" we replied in unison.

"Tch." Szayel twitched his furrowed brows and stomped off ahead of us. I guess his uncertainty towards us is making him agitated. Hell, it felt good to piss off a member of the Espada though especially one that makes a hot reaction out of a simple tease. His fumed reaction was just so adorable! Kaye saw my melted smile and radiating bliss so she playfully bumped my sides with her hips. My best friend smiled and stuck her tongue out as she jogged to catch up to Szayel.

I chuckled to myself, a flash of the past popping up which made me remember the time when Kaye and I were still in kindergarten and she would recklessly go and be the first one out to play on the playground at recess. She would yell from the top of the playground for me to join her and would eagerly tell me to 'hurry up'. Her long brown hair would sway along with her as she flailed her arms in the air to show where she was calling from and she never would move from that spot till I got there.

"Rie!" blinking, "Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Kaye hollered out while waving her left arm in the air. Kaye and Szayel had stopped a few meters away and irritably waited for me. I chuckled again, 'Bleach, huh?... This is gonna be _awesome_!" I sprinted up to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, guys! Thank you, thank you, _thank youuuuu~_ so much to the reviewers and subscribers! I'm always happy to see these notifications pop-up on my inbox! :D

I know I haven't uploaded in God knows how many weeks, but you'll be happy to know that more chapters will be uploaded for my two month holiday has finally begun! So please keep reading and please keep reviewing, as this all pleases me, :)

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, in all my wishful-thinking-ness, ever, own Bleach.**

* * *

"Stay here. Someone will soon come by to escort you later into my Lab for the examination." Szayel announced by the doorway.

We both nodded in reply as Szayel pulls the door to a close. So we were stuck in a cell, again, but only this time we're not going to over think of a plan on getting out. The cell didn't really look any different than the one we were in before; there's still the blue couch on the left accompanied with a large red rug underneath. Though the high barred-window in the middle didn't show the bright crescent moon and the only door of the room was positioned to the left compared to the other cell that had the door in the middle. Still, it carried the gloomy and indistinct feeling, just as a cell should be.

"Pfft. I don't know what you see in Mr. Pinky-Four-Eyes. He's such a party pooper!" Kaye sighed and made her way to the blue couch. She dropped the front of her body down, taking up the whole couch, and yawned loudly.

"You suck! He's hot as! I've been like holding in the chance to just jump him but then it'd be _way_ too weird, y'know?"

"Hah! I was so expecting you'd latch onto the guy the second we walked outta that room! I'm surprised you held it in - good on you!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked; even I'm not that stupid to just run up and tackle a stranger, even though I knew the said stranger. I walked up and sat on the rug while my head leaned back against the couch's seat.

"'Ey, Rie, what was that... uh... 'parallel world', you were on about?"

"Hm? That? I dunno, just an idea that made sense... or, maybe I got that idea from another anime...? Meh, either way."

"... The idea made senseee..."

"Yeah... but you know... since we got here, everything's... been happening all too smoothly... it's just hard to believe that-"

I immediately shut my mouth. 'Dammit! I said to myself I wouldn't let Kaye worry about the reality of our situation! Her optimism would waver!' I turned my head and noticed that Kaye had already fallen asleep. I breathed out a sigh. 'Thank god'. I checked on her for a few seconds if she was really asleep before staring up at the ceiling.

Things _have_ been going rather lucky for us; and to me, that makes it hard to believe. I recapped back to what had happened with Aizen and his offer. What if I had chosen the other option and died then; what were the chances we'd wound up back at the park? I thought back to the seemingly-truthful explanation and how they bought it so well. Heck, if I were them, I would have called the bluff and stabbed us. But, I guess I am thankful that they're keeping us alive and we get to live out our dream of being Arrancars... serving under Lord Aizen... '(_'We're forever yours, faithfully, Lord Aizen Souske')_... oh. Holy shit. I just quoted 'Journey' didn't I?'

And with that final thought, I drifted off to sleep.

...

_"Um? W-What?_

_Who are-Wait-!_

_..._

_Quit yelling! I don't understand you..._

_..._

_C-Calm down, you're talk-_

_..._

_N-Nno..._

_..._

_S-Stop it! Stop! Let me go! _

_NO NO! _

_SHUT UP!"_

_...  
_

"GUAAAAHH...!" My eyes shot open as I desperately grabbed the shirt of my heavy chest, taking in deep breaths. 'Wha-What was that?'. I stared numbingly into the ruby rug and calmed myself down while recollecting my puzzling dream. The harder I tried to remember the more it faded away from my mind. 'Voices... Damn loud ones... And something about... this world... and, what?' I exhaled once more and leaned my head back to the couch's seat in submission. That was definitely the weirdest dream I've ever had; well, except for the dream in which I undoubtedly think I am still currently under in...?

I turned to Kaye who was restlessly asleep on the blue couch. I was about to yell at her to wake up until the creak of the door opening made me stop and turn. Ulquiorra had walked in with his emerald orbs piercing right at me. Damn, those eyes could glisten~!

"Get up. Szayel Aporro wishes to see you."

I smiled politely at him, getting the message, and started shaking Kaye. It took a good six mighty shakes on the arm to get her to open her eyes and one smack on the head for her to fully be awake.

"Kaye, wake up. Ulquiorra's here. And Szayel's calling us." I pulled Kaye to her feet as she smacks her cheeks to show that she's wide awake. We walked out of the cell and followed Ulquiorra to where the Octava's Lab would be.

Utter silence. The march was filled with an awkward silence and well, it didn't really bother me but Kaye just couldn't handle the quietness. So she started talking.

"Hey hey, Ulquiorra~ how come you always had that green streak on your face? Does it come off? And whadda 'bout your helmet? It must be hard sleeping with it. I wouldn't like it if I couldn't sleep on my sides, that's the most comfy position, y'know! Oh! One time..."

"Jeez, Kaye... shh." I patted her shoulders to get her attention and pointed to the person in front. Ulquiorra had been slightly dragging his feet ever since Kaye started mention his attributes. His perfect posture lowered a _tiny_ bit and it seemed like he was scrunching up a fist inside his pockets. Ulquiorra was in fact, getting irritated. 'Heh, so this guy does have some emotion in him...' Kaye quietly giggled at the sight and soon his perfect steps and posture were back as we kept silent for the duration of the march.

Finally we'd arrived at the door of Szayel's Lab. A click echoed on the knob and it automatically slipped open. Ulquiorra lead the way inside and since there wasn't much lighting in the room, I couldn't help not sticking somehow close to the Cuatro. My beloved Szayel's lab was... beyond _scaaaaary_! The place was below room temperature, dim, reeked of pure foulness and I swear those blobs inside those cylinder tubes were moving. 'Why is my Szayel so sexy yet so freaky?' I was too conscious of my surroundings that the loud shattering behind made me yelp out loud. Me and Ulquiorra twisted around to the source of the wreck.

"O-Oops!" Kaye sheepishly said and distancing away from the indigo splatter on the floor.

"Kaye!" I cried. 'Don't be stupid at a time like this!' My chest marched on a thousand miles and my mind ran wild imaginations as I shuddered at the thought of an arm snaking its way up my leg from the pavement and dragging me down with it.

"Hey _you_, don't mindlessly go around touching my experiments." Szayel stepped in from the door frame up ahead with a clipboard under one arm. 'My hero! My prince!' is what I would have said, had I not known he was the one who owns this creepy horror house.

"Szayel Aporro, I have brought what you've ordered. If you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave." The pale-skinned Cuatro nodded slightly before using sonido to escape.

"Then, follow me to the other room. And _don't touch anything_." Szayel stared down at my chestnut-haired friend, directing the final order to her. Szayel then clicked his heels and pivot to march back in to the door frame with us following behind.

We passed a room that had more lighting (thank heavens) and had a large technical machinery surrounding the edges of the room and attached to it were multiple screens, keyboards, buttons and wires. There was also a vacant stainless table spaced well in the middle of the room. Szayel turns to the right and leads us into another part of the room full of neglected machinery. He takes us to a clear table bench where two folded fabrics were neatly laid out.

"Strip off all your current vile attires and wear the garments on the bench." he points to our clothes and trailed over to the bench. "I will be preparing the equipments in the other room, so hurry up with your change and meet me back." Szayel then walks out and left us with our privacy.

I held open the garment out in front of me. 'A freaking nightgown?' It was a long t-shirt and went down just above the knees. I couldn't help but look at it with mild disgust: it was pink. Pink with purple polka dots as its pattern. 'Why, Szayel, why?'. He's the only weirdo in Hueco Mundo that would use these colors on practically anything, and I sure wish someone would stop him from time-to-time. Kaye stared at it blandly and had agreed this type of gown was a fashion disaster.

"It can't be helped," I sighed. "We have to get this over and done with." I took the gown and started getting changed into it. I loosened down my hair and stroked out a few twining strands on my midnight blue hair. I slipped out of my clothes (keeping my undergarments on) and folded each article, despite its stained and tattered state, and put on the night gown. True, the fabric was soft and it felt breezy but the design was just not my taste. I stared down at our old clothes we had neatly stacked on the bench. My sleeveless peach shirt had been ripped from one side and my black denim shorts were covered in dust. Kaye's dress had lost its bright teal color and both our footwear were tearing from the sole. To think that the clothes we had chosen that morning would end up thrashed in a place like this. Man, If I'd known we'd ended up in Bleach that day, I would have dressed more suitably. I tapped the stack gently before leaving the room with my best friend.

'Definitely. Definitely. We're definitely returning back home in one piece; even the clothes we had on.'


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Holidays to all! Here's a new chapter of my story and more to come (soon... hopefully... darn you busy Holiday preperation schedule, blarrrgh!).  
Please continue reading and reviewing. _Review_ especially, that way I know your still reading and loving my story! Thank you to all subscribers and reviewers, ily so!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. (For Christmas I wished for many Bleach stuff~ wheeeeee~)**

* * *

"Hmm, well I must say that the clothes makes you two look less filthy and humiliating." Szayel glances over at his clipboard and smirks at us.

"Heh. Why thank you." I rolled and directed my eyes at the towered papers on a table beside me. 'Don't squeal, don't blush, don't stare at his smile~!' It took all my strength to steady my feet and not faint before the pink-haired researcher. I needed to be fearless and keep my cool or else we'll easily be taken advantage of. I had to be strong... for the both of us. Even if that means I have to hide my true feelings for my most favourite character.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Szayel takes a few steps over to the silver vacant table and flicks through his clipboard. "Let's have... Persona, Kaye."

"Wait!" I immediately retorted. 'Kaye can't go first! I don't know what you're going to do with her! What if you end up killing her? What will happen to me? How are we gonna get home together?' I pleaded at him, with grey-filled eyes, a reason why she had to go ahead and be first on this little examination. "Umm-!"

"Yeeap!" Kaye beamed and raised her hand up as if to show she's present. She took two steps past me and turned. "Come on, it's fine, Rie! Don't worry! I can be strong too, okay?" She held out a fist in front of her and brightly smiled back.

_'No matter what, I got you to look after me and you've got me to look after you. We'll be strong together.'_

These were the words I said to her when we were 8 years old; on the day her Dad's funeral ceremony took place. Her dad had been killed in his hotel room where he stayed at for a short business trip in Moscow. Unfortunately the criminal was never found and this ate Kaye up a lot on the inside. She was unfunctional for a few months but I stuck with her and countlessly reminded her of what I said at that time. By then Kaye became lively and those words of mine became our promise to one another.

I blinked, back from the past. Kaye sat up on the steel table in the middle and started swaying her feet, awaiting for further instructions.

Szayel rolled his eyes and sighed, "I don't see why you made such a big uproar at my arrangement on who I set to start my research on between the two of you. I would have thought this was what you preferred, in so that you can inspect the process of the examination and look after your _friend_." I blinked. 'H-He's right...' I needed to look after Kaye, and she needed to be strong with me. Right now, in this world, we only have each other; and that means our promise is still in effect.

"Kaye Persona. Lie down." Kaye flinched upon hearing her full name and promptly did as told. Szayel walks around Kaye and goes to the trolley a metre away from the table. I didn't get a good look at the contents on top but I'm pretty sure it had silverware on it. Szayel's back faced me as he fumbles about in front of the trolley. He then turns to Kaye and from where I stood, I noticed he held something oddly shaped with a long thread that twinkled from the lighting. 'A needle?' I immediately recognised the horrendous instrument and before I could interrupt for the second time, Szayel had already injected it on the veins inside of Kaye's left elbow and knocked her out.

"WHAT DID YOU D-!"

"Relax, would you? Hearing you yell once is more than enough. I merely dosed her with anesthetic to perform a safe examination as well as extracting accurate data in her most stabilized state." Szayel huffed and gently placed Kaye's arm back down. Szayel then got to work and prepared the IV on her wrist and took lines of wire with transparent suction cup pieces attached at each end onto Kaye's skin: on her face, under her gown, arms and legs. He switched on a monitor from one of the machines and revealed a trail criss-crossing over at different lengths in this gridded circumference.

I stood my ground and watched with squinted, teary eyes, of his every movement. I didn't know whether to believe my sights, or my thoughts, or even Szayel. For all I know, Kaye could have been dead and Szayel's only pretending with this random setup. I couldn't say anything that would get the Eighth Espada to reassure me that everything was fine and I couldn't very well do anything that might get me killed.

Szayel sighed lowly and crossed his left arm over his torso while placing two fingers on his forehead. "Look, the procedure will take a few hours to be completed. I suggest you quit brooding at that spot and get comfortable over here." Szayel glances at the stool across over him that was placed close to Kaye. I lightly nodded and sluggishly walked on over to the brown wooden top stool with four steel legs. Szayel's amber eyes had been following my tracks until I finally seated myself at the very edge of the stool. Satisfied of me completing his command, Szayel resumed back to writing notes off the unusual graph.

I stared down at Kaye's still body attached with the plastic sucker wires. I held back the instincts to vigorously shake her awake or hit her in the head. But I needed to trust her. I needed to count on her to be strong enough to stay alive through this examination. She's been on this similar situation before: like the time she fell off a tree for following a white pigeon and wound up in the hospital for two days with a broken arm. However this situation is three times as bad since we're in another world, in another place, with another person.  
Szayel... I don't know what to think of him anymore. Before arriving at Hueco Mundo I thought of him as the greatest character in the series! Now, I don't know if can trust him since the words he speaks and the actions he does isn't mutual. I have no idea what the guy's thinking.

Szayel walks on over farther to the room and grabs a white tape then arrives back beside Kaye. He spreads open the tape filled with numbers. 'Measuring tape...?' I noticed it was. Szayel started wrapping the measuring tape onto Kaye's height, wrist, head, neck, waist and bust. Well... it was harmless, so I didn't really need to ask him to stop; though the bust measurement might not have been necessary.

I couldn't help but smile at Szayel's concentrated look in this examination. He was really being accurate and in-the-zone of this research and, it was a look I hadn't seen before; so it was definitely refreshing. His face was serious but sometimes in a couple of seconds he would furrow his brows up and slightly tilt his head, looking adorably confused. A finger would furiously tap at times but the rest would curl into any object he possessed including the light tucking of his rare pink hair back behind his ears whenever he found it to be a nuisance on his pale face. And before I knew it, I was already gazing at Szayel.

"... What?" he glances up at me from his papers.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the past couple of minutes."

I felt my face flush. '_Oh god_, I was staring that long? He's gonna think I'm a weirdo now! Oh god, I'm such a weirdo!' I shook my head and waved my hands out.

"Ah! No! It's nothing, really!"

"Has it got something to do with the colour of my hair?"

I blinked. "Ha?"

"I don't see why many hound over it. Just because it's an uncommon shade on a hair, doesn't mean I'm mental."

'Wait, so he doesn't know that I was staring at him because I fancy him, but thought that I was staring oddly at his pink hair? And everyone else always bullies him about his pink hair? And he's kinda self-conscious about it?'  
I couldn't help but giggle at his cute misinterpretation. This was a new side of Szayel I hadn't known and I'm really glad I got the chance to see it for myself. My suppressed giggling became a loud chuckle as Szayel looks at me with a soft scowl.

"No, no. I didn't think of it like that," I lightheartedly scoffed and continued with the topic of the conversation. "It's just... well, it's different from Ilforte's and even thought I know a few things about you - I don't get the whole 'pink-hair' part?"

Szayel froze for a second and regained back the idea of me being from another world that knows all about them, in which had slipped his mind for a moment.

"For your information, that's exactly the reason. It's already a misfortune enough of me looking like that idiot. So changing my hair would do us both justice."

"Oooooh, I see..." I nodded. "That answers one question."

"Are you implying that there are more?"

I devilishly smiled and remembered one question many Szayel fangirls still argue on about today. "Where's the Octava's hollow hole?"

I didn't see it clearly since he immediately dropped his head and continued working, but I could've sworn Szayel's face matched his hair colour at the time. It was an impulse of mine that couldn't be stopped, and so, I laughed - out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been like _ancient_ since I posted a new chapter, and I am greatly sorry! I see people reviewing, subscribing and adding the story to their favourites which I am super, super happy about! Thank you to all those people! :D  
I've just been too busy with school and other extra curricular activities - not to mention assignments that I always procrastinate on - that I tend to forget to continue with the chapters. I'll keep doing my best to put up new chapters so bare with me here! Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and liking ECAD!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I'll probably stop adding these disclaimers soon; I think we all know I'm not the one that owns Bleach, at all. XD**

* * *

I've been carefully checking Szayel... 's work (_ahem_), and stayed true to the promise of looking out for Kaye. Well, he hasn't done anything to her that I would consider harmful but I'm still wary about his methods. I haven't move from my seat since and haven't been doing a thing since either. Not to mention we haven't struck another conversation after the one last time and also, he hasn't even answered that question yet. I'm just bored out of my mind here.

While the Octava currently busied himself in front of his large-screened computer, my eyes wondered around the room, for the sixth time. I've searched the room so many times that I began to create a game of it in my head, calling it the 'spot how many imperfections are in the room of the so-called _perfect _Octava Esapda' game. The addicting game of mine had spotted already quite many imperfections: clutters of papers on many benches, dusty mechanisms, stained floors, cracked scientific utensils, and a few more. It was a never-ending play as I swore that I would spot more. The game did, however, help me realise that Szayel was no 'perfect-being' in which he claims to be; just a narcissistic and cocky pink-bastard. This news will surely disappoint many of his fangirls.

My time-wasting game had then been distracted by the constant muttering of someone in the room. I immediately looked to Kaye in hope that she was awake but only laid there still, mouth not even twitching. The muttering became lavishly loud as I directed my eyes to Szayel's back frame and heard keys being typed intensely. Since it isn't Kaye who's possibly mumbling, it had to be Szayel. But why?

"Uhh... Szayel... you, okay?" I hesitantly asked, hoping I wasn't distracting his work.

"... What is this... how could..." he whispered to himself as the screen brought up many browsers. The mumbling became a furious growling with him swearing the word 'shit' a few times.

"Hey. What's going on?" I slowly leaned back and raised a brow.

Szayel heavily breathed a sigh and grunted. "This! Your entire beings!" he exclaimed. "I don't have the proper equipments to fully understand your functions and I can't very well tear you to pieces as I please!" The researcher stopped with the key-pressing and tried to maintain his fury by running a hand down his face. He started mumbling again and clicked his tongue. "You two are more trouble than you're worth." He grumbled and it was loud enough for me to hear this time.

'Di- Did he just diss us?' I was surprised at how Szayel could get so riled up over when he's not getting what he wants. But hell _naaw_! I'm not gonna let him sit there and blame this all on us! No freaking hell!

"_What_? You think this is our fault that we're here? You think that we made ourselves different to this world? It's not like we woke up one morning and decided to visit Hueco Mundo! We fucking didn't even know how we got here! And it's not like we _changed_ our bodies to something _unsolvable_ or some shit like that just to piss you and Aizen off! Did we want to be here? I'd be lying if I said we didn't, but right now I wish we hadn't arrived here in the first place!" I was on fumes and I could feel rage boiling inside and morphing out into words. It's like these vent up words were dying to be heard.

"You may not bloody trust us but at least get your facts right and put your shit where your mouth is!" I roared.

Szayel stood beside his desk chair and stared at me, eyes wide open. I huffed out air and cleansed my strained throat. Szayel stared at me a second more before fixing up his glasses and walking up to me. Of course, I thought of the worst outcome like him pointing a pistol on my forehead, but Szayel had only walked up to Kaye and detached the wires on her. I watched him with furrowed eyes, 'He's not mad?' even I thought I went overboard with my words. Szayel casually walks to a grey door that I hadn't noticed was there, hidden from the darkness a few metres away behind us. He escapes into the room and turns on the light there.

I breathed out all the tension left in me. '_Breathe. Calm down. Breathe.'_ I repeated to myself. I patted all around my body to make sure he didn't slice a body part in some ninja way and breathed out happily that everything of me is intact. 'Szayel must be mad...', my face gloomed. He left the room after my outburst so he must be out thinking of some gruelling way to torture me! 'No, no!' I shuddered in fear and shook my head. No time for that. Right now, I need to wake up Kaye.

The machineries were turned off as the wires connecting Kaye were swaying loosely above ground.

"Oi Kaye?" I poked at her cheek. "Wake up, wake up." No response.

"Vanille, Rie" I swiftly turned around and saw Szayel standing on the doorframe. "Come here. It's your turn." My body stiffened as I looked back to Kaye who was still not awake. 'Should I wait till she wakes up?' I thought. But for some reason I had this gut feeling that Kaye would definitely wake up soon and it was all right if I went on ahead... but... where was this sure gut feeling coming from?

"It's your turn." Szayel repeated himself. I flinched at the different tone he had used on that. I nodded to Kaye, walked towards Szayel and into the next room.

The room was an exact replica of the other room, well, minus his personal large-screened computer. Everything was set out just like Kaye's experiment with the silver table, wires and numerous machines. 'Since when did he get so much time to set all this up?' I did notice though that this room was smaller and quite cleaner with less paper clutters and messy surfaces.

"Hurry up, would you?" he rolled his amber eyes. I quickly got onto the silver steel table and laid myself down slowly, taking the feel of pure cold metal to correspond with my body's heat. I looked to my left and cringed. I knew I wasn't lucky.

The sadistic son-of-a-gun picks up the injection and squirts a droplet, trickling down slowly on its needle. Instincts say, "Run, mother fucker!" I say, "You can do this." It was too late to gap it now. I had to be just as strong, for my sake and Kaye's.

"Let's hope you at least show some decent results." He grumbled then pricked the inside of my left elbow.

My eyelids fluttered and became heavy as I felt the liquid streaming through my veins. I did manage to say one final thing to him before I blacked out which I'm sure will get me into trouble when I meet him next time.

"… _Who are you all? _

_And what do you want?_

… _Are you my consciences? … No? … Am I getting signal from ESPN or something?_

_Then why are you-!_

_What 'two-worlds'?_

_And a what?_

_Look, the things you're all saying doesn't make any sense. _

… _You… You were the ones who bought us here?_

_Why! W-What?_

_I swear, quit yellin-_

_No, I-_

_What are we suppose to do?_

_H-Hey! Let go!_

_Dammit! Stop!_

_What are you doi-! Stop! _

_No-ooo!_

_AAAAAAHHHH!"_

"RIE!" I immediately sat up and stayed still until my hazy vision returned to normal.

I looked to my left, "… K-Kaye?"

Her light blue eyes twinkled and her whole faces beamed up. Without a second thought, she stretches out her arms and hugs the living life out of me.

"K-Kaaaye… Can't. Breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" she stepped back and shook her head to kick out the crystal droplets on her eyes and smiled cheerfully at me, her usual bright Kaye smile. I immediately thought, 'Thank god Kaye managed to wake up back to her normal happy self' as I slowly relaxed my shoulder which felt like they were loaded with much weight.

"We were so worried you might not be waking up at all! Your monitor was beeping a lot, and even though I didn't get what it was trying to say, Szayel was looking worried so it must've been bad. But thank goodness you're okay!" She reaches out for another glomp but fortunately my senses came back fast as I was able to dodge her hug attack.

"Calm yourself down, woman. I'm alive, we got that clarified." I helplessly sighed. I looked to her with troubled eyes, "How about you? You okay?"

"Peachy!" Kaye flicked to a pose with her 'peace' hand against her dimpled cheek. "Mr. Party-Pinky-Pooper made sure I was fine when I woke up. He asked heaps of questions~!" I felt regret when she mentioned it was Szayel that was with her when she had woken up. I regret not being there for her when she woke up. But... my gut feeling-

"Kaye... I-I'm sorry..."

Kaye tilted her head. "Why? Don't be. The both of us were gonna get examined, I knew that!" she says with glee. "Honestly. You're worried about that? You should be more worried about your health! Dr. Geeky-Pinky would think so too."

I couldn't help but grin to this. My gut feeling wasn't wrong after all. I thought for sure she'd be mad but Kaye didn't mind. Stupid Kaye. Happy Kaye. "Jeez, you really need to stop calling Szayel weird names." Kaye blows this comment off by sticking her tongue out. I do commend Kaye though for her many creative nicknames for Szayel Aporro Grantz.

"Speaking of Szayel..." I began searching the room for the familiar pink researcher. "Where is he?" I would have actually thought he'd be the first to greet me to check up on my condition and stuff.

"Szayel? Hmm... After he said 'she'll be awake soon' a couple of minutes ago before you woke up, he went into the other room." Kaye looked to the door that connected this room to the other room, the room where she was examined in. I slowly planted my feet on the concrete but stumbled and Kaye quickly supported my side. I limped; she assisted, as we made our way inside.

There was Szayel in front of his computer staring intensely at these colour-coded graphs and data.

"Pinky~ Rie's up now!" Kaye called out.

The Octava swivelled his chair around and came to a stand. "How are you feeling?" he looked closely at me and spoke in a, surprisingly, a sincere voice.

"Drowzy. Uncoordinated. High." I monotonously replied while giving him a weird look. Szayel sounds all sincere...? Did I wake up right?

"Those will subside in a few of hours." Szayel walks on to the bench and grabbed the clipboard, flipping pages out. "I've gathered enough data for now. I'll file in the report to Lord Aizen. For now, sit still and wait." The Octava then makes his way to the exit of the room. Nevermind, I take 'sincere' back.

"Hey! That's unfair! You asked me more questions about my health and stuff but not much on Rie!" Kaye whined as Szayel holds onto the door handle.

I raised a brow, 'Szayel was asking about Kaye's well-being? Well I don't see what's so bad about that... but its so unlike him.' Both of us waited for his response.

"Judging from her first answer, she seemed well enough for me not to ask further questions. Now stay here and wait." he pushed down the handle and exited the room.

"I said I was fine when you first asked too..." Kaye grumbled and sticks her tongue out at the door as if he was still there. I just rolled my eyes knowing this was typical child-like behaviour of Kaye. "I tell ya, he kept going: 'Oh, how are your muscles?', 'Oh, are you breathing well?', 'Oh, do you feel out of the ordinary?' CHEH. He should've asked whether I liked being asked questions at."

Then at that moment, I had a fleeting sense of remorse towards Szayel Aporro. This guy... maybe... I've been judging him all wrong. I mean, I was really worried about Kaye going up first and how the examination will turn out. Could it be? Szayel asked questions about Kaye for my sake?... _Naaah_, impossible. Can't be. Szayel's not even sincere, let alone _considerate_.

"Rie. You should lie down and rest for a while." Kaye unattached herself from me and places me down against the counter.

"Really. I'm fine. I don't need to lie down." I took a deep breath in and tried to maintain my light weight body. 'Guess this is what a hangover feels like' I thought jokingly. While Kaye busied herself with the surrounding gadgets of the room, I drifted into deep thought of the dream I had of those many voices that were somehow trying to speak to me. I couldn't understand them, and why couldn't I? They were way loud enough, but their words just aren't reaching. They spoke English, I'm sure. Gibberish-English, maybe. In the back of my mind I thought it would've been the administered drug but it was just like the last one when we slept in our cell only the time of the dream felt longer. Who did those voices belong? And what were they actually trying to say to me?

My train of thoughts broke as a loud impact boomed the room. Kaye, once again, dropped something of Szayel's. First the glass and now, his gadgets?

"Oh shit...! Oops." Kaye slowly takes steps away from the cluttering mess and moves on to another mechanism. I swear she must have some strong hatred for the guy.

Minutes passed and Szayel arrives through the door while pushing up his glasses.

"Lord Aizen has assigned me to give these to you. Lumina, Verona!" two bouncing, short, round-shaped minions with pig-tails came out through the door carrying a big white cardboard box on their heads. "I suggest you put these on quickly. We have much to go over." The walking white balloons handed over to each of us, a large box. Kaye patted the little one who gave hers on the head and said 'thank you' before both bounced off out of sight. I examined the white parcel and cautiously took out the lid. Well it wasn't a prank since no plastic snakes and confetti popped out. It was more clothes; folded pristine clothing with black streaks.

"Arrancar uniforms?" Kaye got to my question first. There was no doubt about it; the design of modern white and black contrasting Shinigamis, was of an Arrancar… how original.

"Yes. As you can see, Lord Aizen passed the report and sees you as of _no threat_. Since he decided not to kill you and you've agreed to be under oath of Lord Aizen- you will be treated as an Arrancar. Thus you must appeal in Las Noches as an Arrancar." I meerly shrugged to this but in my head I'm basically having a party while yelling out 'SCORE! I'm an Arrancar now, bitch!', but I can't really show that to Szayel now; he'd think I'm weird.

Kaye can't hold a poker face so she kept hopping with joy and held that huge grin on her face the whole time we walked back to the changing room for the second time.

"Arrancar~ Arrancar~ We're Arrancars~ Yea-haaaay!" she sang terribly as she started tying her brown hazel hair into pig tails before getting changed. I slapped my forehead and sighed; 'gaah... really. Sometimes, Kaye can just be so... UGHHH.'

I sighed once more and left Kaye in her bliss and took out one article of clothing from the box. "What the-", and another article. And another. And pulled out every piece of clothing in that box.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Were they serious? Giving us these... these... pieces-of-_cloths_? The white three-layered skirt with black edges were like 20 centimetres above the knee, the tube top with one strap only covered the section of the boobs which left my belly completely exposed, the flat boots were only up to the ankles... Fuck man, the clothing only covered thirty-percent of our body! (The long arm warmers did not help one bit). What the hell do they think we are? PROSTITUTES?

"SZAYEL!" I slammed open the door and the pink bastard swivels his desk chair around.

"Ah, I see you wore them. Not bad-"

"I had to wear it! It was either this or that freaking night gown. BUT WHO THE HELL DESIGNED THESE? It's not even the same as your male Arrancar uniform!" I screamed and trying to contain my reddening face, which was failing. These clothes were _way_ too revealing. And breezy.

Of course I wasn't done yet, "Honestly, why do us female Arrancars' have to wear skimpy clothes? Are we like porn on legs for you men? GOD! That is just so low!" And where was this strong belief of women rights coming from, you ask? Two years in my socialology class and each year we'd always cover 'women rights' as essay topics. Don't mean to brag but just so you know-straight A-plus on those, baby!

But back to my final point: "Just 'cause there's more men in Las Noches doesn't mean you can treat the rest of us like play-things!" I barked, keeping my eyes stern and focused. Szayel was... displeased. He simply gave a blank stare and a couple of seconds later, walked away.

"LOL Rie." Kaye commented with a smirk. 'Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm screwed.' Before I could even begin to come up of imaginative ways in what method Szayel would use to torture me, a thick layered clothing with sharp zipper flung its way on my face and made me yelp. I quickly peeled it off my head and opened up the clothing in front of me. 'Coat?'

"This one is for Kaye Persona." Szayel hands it down to my brown-haired friend with both hands. She opened it out as well and we both noticed the coat had different designs. Mine, is a sleeveless-coat with a collar and open gap at the bottom of the coat that showed my layered skirt with pleated sides; while Kaye's one was more of a short chinese _cheongsam_ , the zipper being at the back, sleeveless, tight-neck collar and also has pleated sides. It... wasn't half bad.

"Cool..." the word slipped my mouth.

"May I suggest you keep your cool and put your shit where _your_ mouth is?" he smirked. I blew up my cheeks and tried my best to give him a scowl while getting rid of the red 'embarrassment' that's stamped on my face.

I was blushing for two reasons: one, he just used my words against me and two; he is so hot with his lips curling on to one side and looking all sly and clever.


	8. Chapter 8

2012 and Convert is back with Eat Cero and Die! I know I've been on _unannounced hiatus_ on this story and I'm greatly sorry! I'll save my long apology and announce this **Chapter** **8** of ECAD! My style of writing changed quite slightly, but I still hope you'll take the time to read and continue to read Eat Cero and Die! I'll do my best to continue to write ECAD and hope for no mishaps that prevent me so.

I'd like to thank all of you that have favourite, subscribed and reviewed my story. Thank you so so much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do wish reality was like Bleach...**

* * *

"… R-run that by me again? You want me to do – what now?"

"I want you to obliterate this wall with a blast just as how you preformed when you escape from your cell." The only known pink-haired Espada spoke as he pushes up his grey-framed glasses.

"W-wait, I don't even remember ho—"

"Vanille, Rie. I order you to obliterate the wall this instant."

"Don't get all sassy with me!" I fumed and threw in a short side-to-side of the head. Really… things were going so normal just a few minutes ago. We had just received our spankin' Arrancar uniforms, and suddenly Szayel drags us into this spacious room deep underground Las Noches and tells _me_ to blast this light teal wall like I did when I got me and Kaye out of the cell. To recap: as far as I can remember, we were in a big pinch and needed to get out, ASAP. Ecstatic rush, and might be hunger (possibly), welled in the depths of my body and as I came in contact with the wall at the base of my fist, BOOM! **WALL BE-GONE!** To sum it all up, I have no idea how I did such a thing.

"Rie just try like, whamming your hands on it or something. Maybe it'll work again!" Kaye cheered with much hopefulness. She clearly just wants to see it again, and so do I, but I doubt I can let it out all willy-nilly.

Szayel clears his throat, "Well?" he says, trying to get back my attention, "Are you just going to dawdle or will you get to the point where you make some progress with that wall?"

"_Is it me or is he getting awfully snappy about this?"_ I thought. To avoid getting any more smartassness from Szayel I decided to give it a shot and walk on to the wall. "Don't blame me if I can't even get a scratch on this." I grumbled. I stood in front of the wall, inches apart from the tip of my nose, looking straight at it with much concentration. _"All right Rie, you can do this. Whatever happens just freaking wing it."_ I sighed out. _"Wall, please crumble away."_ After I bonded and begged with the wall, I clenched the fists beside me and slammed its base on the wall's surface. But, nothing happened.

"Jeez." I turned around to face the two hopefuls. "SEE! Like I was trying to say, I have no idea how I did that before." Kaye's excited face crumbled and Szayel just look displeased as usual. They're as supportive as always.

"Aww it's okay Rie!" Kaye smiles weakly.

Szayel scoffs, "It seems I overestimated your being. It seems what you did back there was merely a fluke, possibly due to the mass amount of spiritual energy surrounding you..."

"MAN! So what if it's a fluke!" I growled at Szayel. I've had it with his grouchiness! He may be my favorite character and think he's a real sex-god and all, but he's acting really annoying now. "I don't care if I can shoot a 'hoo-haa beam' or whatever; at least it got me and Kaye out of that cell!" Rage. Fury. Adrenaline. They kicked in deep down and as I tapped that wall behind me with my left fist, it shot it out. I turned my head around and saw the blast. It was black, full of energy and heat and it boomed the room with the erupted blast that disintegrated a big portion of the wall. The blast lasted for at least three second that felt like minutes, and all three of us were speechless for five seconds after. All the noise left was the chunks of wall pieces falling out from the sides. What was clear and familiar to me, what I realized that time, what I had just done… blew my mind. _"HO—LY… SHIT."_

"Rie… you just did…"

"… she destroyed that wall… with a pitch black Cero." Szayel commented in awe.

"That was… _mother-fucking AWESOME! _Holy crap, Kaye! Did you see that? Did you see what I did?" I flailed my hands around and looked to Kaye then back at the wall then back to Kaye, to the wall. That was unbelievable! All this time I was performing a Cero when I busted those cell walls and it's a mighty fine Cero too!

Kaye flails her hands around like me, "That's unfair! How come you get a "cero" and I don't?"

I shrugged, "Heck, I don't know. But it's so cool, right?"

She nods her head vigorously, "Yes! So that's why I want one!" she whines. We passed each other long telepathic speeches of how legendary that was using our ecstatic expressions and smiles which went along for a while.

"For two people who came from the same world, I would have expected you both to have the same abilities…" he mumbles to himself. "Nonetheless. Rie, what you did was in fact, a Cero, quite a strong one at that. But it seems you were not releasing it to its full potential."

The happy-streak ended when Szayel brought in the seriousness of it all. I gave him a wary look, "To be honest, I don't even know how I released it. Really!" I gave him a light chuckle. I look down on my hands again, _"Just how…?"_ I thought maybe my hand was leaking some sort power from a hole in it or something and concentrated it to a beam. It didn't make sense… how was I able to do a Cero for the third time? Then a flicker of thought popped into my head… the pitch black Cero power gave me a sense of déjà vu kind of feeling… but it instantly went away as I couldn't fit the pieces of image together.

"We will get to the explanations of these questions later. For now I must record this data and take you to a safe room." Szayel fixes up his glasses and walks us out of the underground place. Poor sucker who has to fix that wall up again – my apologies. Kaye and I walk behind Szayel up the stairs and back to the hallways of his wing. _"Wonder where we're gonna get locked up now…_" Now that I'm seen as someone who has power therefore is quite a mild threat, they can't just treat me as nothing 'cause I might beat their asses (which is unlikely since I can't even figure out how to control it). Still I'm – no _WE_ – are a threat ever since we got here but now we're a much bigger threat with a Cero on my hands.

At the walk back, none of us three try to make conversation. I'm just exhausted for some reason and would like to get some sleep; I have a feeling Kaye's pretty beat too. I stopped looking at the boring sight of the hallway's floor and look up to see Szayel's back half a metre away. Jeez, this guy was acting really snippy in that room; he should smile more, or be a sexy-yet-quiet-and-mysterious kind of guy – those are a major turn-on. I gaze at the pink-haired researcher's back frame and noticed how broad is shoulders were and that his arm has quite a muscle build to it despite the arm being thin. _"Eh?"_ I spotted his white glove-covered right hand and they were slightly… shaking? His left hand seems to be shaking too. _"W-Why?"_ Hand… shaking… could he be that excited to write the data down on paper that his hands are shaking with anticipation? Can't be, he didn't leave the room happily; he left the room with a look of aggravation or sort. Shaking… "_If it's not anticipation then could it be, fear? He's scared… of me – and my Cero?_" I didn't get a clear look at his reaction when I blasted that wall to smithereens. Psssh, can't be, I'm overanalyzing this a bit too much.

Moments later we arrive to yet, another room in his Wing and opens the door out for us. "You are to stay in this room for a while. It is specially made to fit a guest's need..." _"I knew it. 'Specially made' must mean—"_

"The place is bugged, isn't it?" I blankly interrupted.

"Why you sure are not as dumb as you look after all," he says as he buries his head to fix his glasses. I missed my chance to get a good look at his face. Let me remind you that a simple smirk from him made me turn into a red cherry, so I haven't dared to catch a glimpse of his face since the lab.

I briskly walked to the middle of the room and viewed around. It's definitely much better than a cruddy cell we were put in, twice. One king-size bed, few lamps, a long dresser and a door in which I pray leads to the bathroom. There were hardly any décor but it does feel more _room-y_. Szayel clears his throat and continues to speak, "Stay in this room until I call you forth for more practices in my lab." He holds on to the doorknob to make his way out but before he does I walked towards him to give him my thanks but he immediately stepped out and closed the door shut. _"Weird." _

I shrugged and blew out a sigh, "Well I don't know about you but I'm EX-HAUS-**TED**!" I ran towards the bed, jumped front down and landed my head on the pillow. The bed and pillow were quite damp and chilly, but it felt nice and comfortable overall. "The experiments, the walking, the blowing up things, the more walking… I say we call it a day."

"Yeah, you're right. We should get s'mm sleep and see wha's gon' happen tomorrow." Kaye joined beside me on the right side of the bed and slept with her back facing me. Tough-diddly-day indeed. I can only hope it gets easier soon because all this new excitement each half an hour is a little too much for lazy teenagers like us. And me? Shooting a "Cero"? How could I be turning into an Arrancar for what only feels like a few days here in Hueco Mundo? And with more questions piling up to one another, I slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

"… _You want us, to leave?_

_Y-Yeah I get what you're saying but ho—_

_Wait, what?_

_You! You, who are you!_

_You're a loud person, speak to me and shut everyone else up!"_

… **You… to leave…**

"… _H-Huh?_

_I heard ya the first time but like how am I—"_

**... Understand… not here…**

"_What do you mean?"_

**Here… you'll…**

**Being here, you'll only lose yourselves.**

"What?" I abruptly opened my eyes. _"Who… was he?"_ I heard a clear voice this time among the chatters of the rest. It's like whenever I sleep I hear these people, speaking directly at me and telling me all sorts of things I can't make out. But this time, I heard one guy say a clear sentence to me; yeah, it doesn't make sense, but it's… clearer: _"Being here you'll only lose yourself."_ What does he mean by that?

I slowly sat myself up with my left and right arm for support and turn to Kaye, still fast asleep. I look around the room's blank slate wall for a clock that usually hangs on a bedroom wall but time doesn't seem to exist here in Hueco Mundo. _"I know!"_ I sprung up and back straight, _"Maybe I can like… feel the atmosphere of this place or something and compare it to my body's jet lag! Then maybe we can find out the time—"_ Nope. That's way too technical and I have no idea what I'm even saying. I breathed out a sigh. Since there was no way of telling time and no way of telling if I should wake up Kaye now, I decided to get out of bed and head on to the bathroom. I grabbed the handle and pushed it down to open and took a step on the white tiles before looking around.

"_Surprisingly clean,"_ I thought. Really, for an evil organization they sure are quite neat and pristine. The bathroom wasn't gigantic but had the necessities of a shower plus bathtub, toilet, sink, and sets of towels. On top of the towels were clothing that were pink with purple polka dots. I didn't even have to think to guess what they were and just took one and opened it out. _"Damn night gowns," _They were the damn night gowns; the night gown designs that Szayel made us wear at the experiment. _"Geh. They just look so bad." _I folded it back on and started removing my Arrancar outfit, readying myself to take a nice warm shower.

I got out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and squeaky clean. We haven't taken a bath since we got here in the first place and we've already went through a lot of messy mishaps. My Arrancar outfit doesn't look too dirty but I should really ask Szayel for spares of mine and Kaye's just in case it rips. Speaking of Kaye, I turn to Kaye who is still sleeping.

"Kaye, it's about time you woke up!" I called out to her.

"Kaye!" I made my way over her and just as I was about to shake her awake she started mumbling,  
"… Reach. I can't reach… grab… your name…" suddenly her sleeping expression cringe and looked as if she was suffering.

"Kaye? Kaye, wake up!" I shook her left shoulder till she opened her eyes. "Kaye, are you okay?" she slowly sat up on the side of the bed and nodded her head slowly, still looking dazed. "Yo, wake up. Go to the bathroom and take a shower. It'll help you wake up more." She slowly nodded her head again and stood up as she made her way in the bathroom and closed it. _"Wonder what she was dreaming…"_ It must've been a nightmare for her to wake up listless like that. I stared at the bathroom door and waited till the shower waters were running. I could hear it go off and breathed out all the worried tension - at least she didn't fall asleep in there.

Minutes later my friend comes out with a damp brown hair but looking happily refreshed. "Pwah! That's some good shower!"

"Yet you wonder how they get water in this grey desert world, huh?" I chuckled and Kaye laughed along with me. The laughing got interrupted short with a loud rumbling in the room.

"Sorry! That's my stomach. I'm starved!" she whimpered while hugging her stomach to quiet it down.

"Same 'ere," I nodded and looked down on my stomach silently crying for food. "Should we walk around and see if we can find the kitchen around this dump?" I pointed to the exit with my thumb. I'm well aware that Szayel specifically said we should stay here but I'm sure he rather wants us alive and we need food to keep from dying. Kaye agrees to leave the room and we both make our way outside to Las Noches' hallways.


End file.
